This invention relates to a polyhedron-like structural assembly such as a garage and a greenhouse, particularly to a polyhedron-like structural assembly that can be simply enlarged by the same area, and a construction method thereof.
There was previously known a sphere-like building assembly having an approximately sphere-like roof in which sides of a plurality of polygonal panels were connected with one another (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,004,346). Moreover, there was known a polyhedron-like building constituted by connecting sides of a plurality of triangular panels with one another (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,004,347). Furthermore, there was known a dome-like building using pentagonal panels and hexagonal panels (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,012,866).
All of the above-described previous polyhedron-like buildings are approximately circular in their plan views, so that it was difficult to connect the buildings with the same shape of them being held to construct a polyhedron-like building having a larger area.
Therefore, the above-described previous polyhedron-like buildings were not suited for being used as green houses, garages, residences and other kinds of houses, which were to be used by simply increasing or decreasing the areas thereof as necessary.
It is an object of this invention to propose a polyhedron-like structural assembly and a construction method, which assembly is a polyhedron-like structural assembly having a sufficient strength and a resistance to earthquake, can be simply assembled and disassembled with a low cost, and can be simply increased in the area thereof by the same area as the unit polyhedron-like structural assembly by connecting the unit polyhedron-like structural assembly one after another for being enlarged.
In order to achieve the above explained object, this invention is made so as to construct a polyhedron-like structural assembly by installing at least two polygonal frames in upright position with a specified space provided between the polygonal frames, providing connections between the polygonal frames by a plurality of frames, and along with this, attaching a plurality of polygonal flat plates to the polygonal frames and a plurality of the frames to thereby provide polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls between the polygonal frames.
That is, in the unit polyhedron-like structural assembly according to this invention becoming square-shaped in a plan view, skeletons of at least two plains opposite to each other are constituted by polygonal frames installed in upright position on the ground. Therefore, by installing a new polygonal frame in upright position on the opposite side of the unit polyhedron-like structural assembly to the polygonal frame constituting a skeleton of one of the two opposed planes with a specified space provided therefrom, providing connections between the two polygonal frames by a plurality of frames, and attaching a plurality of polygonal flat plates to the polygonal frames and a plurality of the frames to thereby provide polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls between the two polygonal frames, a new unit of the polyhedron-like structural assembly is to be connected to simply double the area of the polyhedron-like structural assembly.
Namely, a first polyhedron-like structural assembly proposed by the application concerned is a polyhedron-like structural assembly constituted by installing at least two polygonal frames in upright position with a specified space provided between the polygonal frames, providing connections between the polygonal frames by a plurality of frames, and along with this, attaching a plurality of polygonal flat plates to the polygonal frames and a plurality of the frames to thereby provide polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls between the polygonal frames.
A first method of constituting a polyhedron-like structural assembly according to the application concerned for constituting the above-described polyhedron-like structural assembly comprises the following steps of (1) to (3):
(1) laying under the ground an anchor body at a position for supporting each of four corners of the polyhedron-like structural assembly being square-shaped in a plan view;
(2) standing at least two polygonal frames upright in being made opposite to each other to secure a bottom end of each of the polygonal frames to the anchor body; and
(3) by using a plurality of frames, providing connections between the polygonal frames by a plurality of the frames while triangular frame works being formed each with three frames of a plurality of the frames, and along with this, providing polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls between the polygonal frames, with triangular openings, each formed with three frames of a plurality of the frames, closed by using a plurality of triangular flat plates.
Moreover, a second polyhedron-like structural assembly proposed by the application concerned is a polyhedron-like structural assembly constituted by installing at least two polygonal frames in upright position with a specified space provided between the polygonal frames, providing connections between the polygonal frames by a plurality of frames and at least one joint used for connecting a plurality of the frames with one another, and along with this, attaching a plurality of polygonal flat plates to the polygonal frames and a plurality of the frames to thereby provide polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls between the polygonal frames.
A second method of constituting a polyhedron-like structural assembly according to the application concerned for constituting the above-described second polyhedron-like structural assembly according to the application concerned comprises the following steps of (1), (2), and (3):
(1) laying under the ground an anchor body at a position for supporting each of four corners of the polyhedron-like structural assembly being square-shaped in a plan view;
(2) standing at least two polygonal frames upright in being made opposite to each other to secure a bottom end of each of the polygonal frames to the anchor body; and
(3) using a plurality of frames and at least one joint used for connecting a plurality of the frames with one another, providing connections between the polygonal frames by a plurality of the frames while triangular frame works being formed each with three frames of a plurality of the frames, and along with this, providing polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls between the polygonal frames, with triangular openings, each formed with three frames of a plurality of the frames, closed by using a plurality of triangular flat plates.
In the foregoing, by making the opposed polygonal frames to be constituted to have the same size and shape, the polygonal frames installed in upright position with a specified space provided between them necessitate only to be kept in being manufactured with specified sizes and shapes determined beforehand. Moreover, it is advantageous from the viewpoints of manufacturing cost and easiness in construction to make a plurality of the frames, providing connections between the polygonal frames installed in upright position with a specified space provided, and a plurality of polygonal flat plates, attached to the polygonal frames and a plurality of the frames to form upper walls and side walls of the polyhedron-like structural assembly, also necessitate only to be kept in being prepared only with specified sizes.
Therefore, from the viewpoints of manufacturing cost and easiness in construction, it is most advantageous that the unit polyhedron-like structural assembly is made square-shaped in a plan view and the polygonal frames installed in upright with a specified space provided between them are made to have sizes being equal to one another.
In the foregoing, it is necessary to use at least two of the polygonal frames installed in upright position with a specified space provided between them, and to install them in upright position so that skeletons of opposed two side walls of the polyhedron-like structural assembly, being square-shaped in a plan view of construction, are constituted by the two polygonal frames.
In this way, when two of the polygonal frames are used, next polyhedron-like structural assembly can be connected to the side wall for which the polygonal frame is used as the skeleton.
Moreover, it is also possible to use four polygonal frames so that each of them constitutes each skeleton of four side walls of the polyhedron-like structural assembly being square-shaped in a plan view of construction, and to install the four polygonal frames in upright position so that the skeletons of the four side walls of the polyhedron-like structural assembly being square-shaped in a plan view of construction are constituted by the four polygonal frames. This facilitates connections between the polygonal frames to be carried on by using a plurality of frames, and is preferable in obtaining more strength of the polyhedron-like structural assembly to be constructed.
When four polygonal frames are thus installed in upright position for being made as skeletons of the respective side walls of the polyhedron-like structural assembly being square-shaped in a plan view of construction, subsequent connections of polyhedron-like structural assemblies can be carried on to the respective side walls.
It is also possible to install three polygonal frames in upright position to constitute each skeleton of three side walls of a polyhedron-like structural assembly being square-shaped in a plan view of construction.
The polyhedron-like structural assembly according to this invention becomes an earthquake-resistant structure with high strength because, between the polygonal frames installed in upright with a specified space between them, by using a plurality of frames, connections are provided between the polygonal frames by a plurality of the frames while triangular frame works being formed each with three frames of a plurality of the frames, and along with this, polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls are provided between the polygonal frames, with triangular openings, each formed with three frames of a plurality of the frames, closed by using a plurality of triangular flat plates, or, because, by using a plurality of frames and at least one joint used for connecting a plurality of the frames with one another, connections are provided between the polygonal frames by a plurality of the frames while triangular frame works being formed each with three frames of a plurality of the frames, and along with this, polyhedron-like upper walls and polyhedron-like side walls are provided between the polygonal frames, with triangular openings, each formed with three frames of a plurality of the frames, closed by using a plurality of triangular flat plates.
In addition, the polygonal frames with the standardized shapes and sizes, a plurality of frames with the standardized shapes and sizes, at least one joint used for connecting a plurality of the frames with one another, and a plurality of the triangular flat plates with the standardized shapes and sizes are only connected with known connection measures in this technical field such as bolts and nuts. This allows the polyhedron-like structural assembly to be significantly simply and efficiently constructed and disassembled.
In the foregoing, when the polyhedron-like structural assembly becomes a large one with a side of 7 m or above, in order to reinforce the structure, at least one joint, used for connecting a plurality of the frames with one another, are used at parts where a plurality of the frames, providing connections between the polygonal frames, are connected with and secured to one another, or at parts where side beams, upper beams and the like of the polygonal frame are connected with and secured to a plurality of the frames.
When the polyhedron-like structural assembly is a small one with a side of the order of 5 to 6 m, sufficient strength is exhibited without the above-described joint. Therefore, there is no need of using such a joint as described above.